Big Time Victorious
by babsy1234
Summary: what happens when the boys need an opening act for their big time tour, they go to hollywood arts of course. join the kids as they form bands and hit the road. rated T for being paranoid. i do not own either Victorious or Big Time Rush
1. James

_**Okay, so I like Tori and James together, but they always pair her with Logan. So I thought why not try and make my own story. Don't know how good this will be cause I'm not that good writing everyone character but I'll try okay? Disclaimer- I do NOT own big time rush or victorious. Also in order for the story to work I need jade and cat to sing more parts of the song.**_

_Chapter one_

_James pov_

" Dogs, listen up!" Gustavo Rocque yelled to the boy band, as they were trying to play hockey in the recording booth. " Griffin says we need new talent to be the opening act for your big time tour, so we are heading down right now to Hollywood arts high school to watch their big showcase."

" Um Gustavo, what's a big showcase?" Carlos asks just as confused as everyone else.

Gustavo sighed annoyed " A big showcase is where the students show off their talents for music scouts, ( **Trina said there were music scouts there right?**) and in our case, Opening acts." Gustavo finished explaining looking around. " Get in the car!"

2 hours later.( idk how long to get from la to Hollywood cause I live in Indiana not California) Walking into Hollywood Arts the place was huge! And really creative. One locker was clear, one was transparent, chewed up food, pianos, baby bottle lids, and one that was really cool was all lit up with the words Make It Shine.

" Make what shine?" Carlos asked, apparently I'm not the only one looking around.

" Dogs, this way!" Gustavo yelled getting our attention. We followed him into a theater.

It looked a hobo walked on stage, " Ladies and Gentlemen, we are very pleased to have you join us for annual showcase. First up we have Robbie Shapiro and his puppet Rex!" The man said while drinking out of a coconut without any shoes on.

" He's not a puppet!" a skinny, awkward, young man with very curly hair walked out. The show went on the puppet guy saying lame jokes with the puppet insulting him, dancers, actors performing skits, and okay singers. We were about to give up when the last act walked up.

" Last up is Tori Vega, Jade West, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine!" the hobo said while people were clapping wildly. They haven't even come out yet. Music started and a really hot chick with brown wavy hair walked out. All us boys sat up a little bit better.

_I feel delirious, come lets get out of here _

_We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_

_And we're heading for the sky, and we'll get lost in it cause_

Two more girls walked out. One was short with bright red hair, while the other had dark brown with blue streaks. The two started singing along with the other girl.

_All I want( all I want)_

_All I want is everything_

Dark blue streaked hair girl started singing by herself while the others started dancing around her.

_And I will pose_

_If I wanna and I'm in vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

All of them start singing together again in harmony

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

Next up was the short red head girl, she kind of looks like a ditz.

_We don't ever stop_

_Let's watch the sun come up_

_We'll sleep when we're dead_

_Cause halfway kind of sucks_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

Next comes a dude with dreads from behind the curtains.

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

All of them start singing again with the dread guy.

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

Now comes the hot chick again

_Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you_

_Don't over think, what have we got to lose?_

_It's me and you, me and you no matter what_

Red head and dark streaked hair are up again

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

All of them finished up together

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

"Well dogs, looks like we have your opening act!" Gustavo exclaimed already making his way backstage. Those kids were good, I though as we made our way backstage.

" Tori, Andre, Cat, and Jade! Get over here!" The hobo called from where he stood next to the hobo.

" Hey James, catch!" Kendall and Carlos yelled as Carlos threw a football. " Where'd you get a football?" I heard Logan asked as I ran to catch it. I almost caught it but as soon as I got my hand around part of it I ran into a figure and knocked them over.

" Whoa I'm sorry I didn't s-" I stopped as I turned around to find myself looking down at the girl I knocked down. The hot chick from the performance looked up at me and smiled.

" Hey, I'm Tori Vega!"

_**Okay so that's chapter one, hopefully you guys like it but Im not that good at putting song lyrics in stories, but hey practice makes perfect right? So if you want a certain Victorious song or BTR song in mind that you want them to use either PM me or write it in the reviews. If you have a song from a different band or singer I can try to make that song work also. Bye! Also review and please give me a review so I know what I need to work on. **_


	2. Tori

_**Okay here's Tori's pov. Hope you like it! Disclaimer I do not own victorious or Big Time Rush!**_

_Chapter two_

_Tori's pov_

_**The slap update: performing a song that made us get kicked out of Yerba. Hope we get better results here.**_

_**Mood: pumped**_

" And last up is Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Jade West, and Cat Valentine!" I heard Sikowitz introduced as we listened to the crowd that was already clapping and cheering. Looks like we're popular, I thought. The music started up and I walked out to see the theater packed. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

(Tori)

_I feel delirious, come lets get out of here _

_We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_

_And we're heading for the sky, and we'll get lost in it cause_

Out walked cat and jade while the three of us sang together.

_All I want( all I want)_

_All I want is everything_

Jade started singing, while the rest of us danced around her.

_And I will pose_

_If I wanna and I'm in vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

(all)

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

_C_at walked up to the center sang, taking up the next part

(Cat)

_We don't ever stop_

_Let's watch the sun come up_

_We'll sleep when we're dead_

_Cause halfway kind of sucks_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

All of a sudden Andre popped out of the curtain like we planned.

(Andre)

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

(all)

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

Taking a deep breath I walked back to center stage while singing the bridge

(tori)

_Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you_

_Don't over think, what have we got to lose?_

_It's me and you, me and you no matter_

Jade and Cat took up harmonies

( Jade and Cat)

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

(all)

_All I want is everything, yes everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

I took a deep as we finished singing the last note. Andre grabbed my hand, then I held onto Cat's. She grabbed Jade's and we all lifted them up and took a bow. I wrapped my hands around Andre giving him a hug while the crowd still cheered on.

Walking back stage with Cat and Jade, wonder where Andre went, we walked over to Robbie and Rex.

" You didn't call to confirm!" Rex argued back. Apparently they were suppose to go to the movies but rex made other plans. How does a puppet make plans?"

" Face it, not even your own puppet wants to hang out with you!" Jade said mean as she always is. " he's not a puppet!" Robbie yelled replying back to Jade. He didn't even defend himself, he just said Rex isn't a puppet.

" Jade be nice," I scolded not really in the mood for her meanness.

" Well look at me, I'm Tori Vega. I think we should be nice to everyone, to make the world better." Jade said her ridiculous southern accent she insists I have.

" I don't talk like that!" Jade opened her mouth to retort back but before any words come outweigh hear Sikowitz yelling, "Tori, Andre, Cat, and Jade! Get over here!"

I looked at Jade and Cat as we walked over.

" So what do you think Sikowitz wants?" Cat asked making our way over to them.

" No idea, but whose that guy and girl with him and Lane?" Jade questioned. We were almost there when all of a sudden I'm being knocked over by someone.

Someone reached there hand out to help me up. Looking up to see who it was, I was shocked. It was James Diamond from big time Rush. I always thought he was the best and hottest member of the band, but he looks even better in person then he does on my bedroom wall posters.

"Whoa I'm sorry I didn't s-" he cut off looking guilty. So I grabbed his hand he held out and let him pull me up while I was smiling. Then I said the first thing that came to mind.

" Hey, I'm Tori Vega!"

_**And that was Tori's pov from the first chapter hope you liked it. Please review and comment, plus submit song ideas please, Thankyou.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I've only had a couple reviews and not sure if anyone is reading and was thinking bout quitting the story, then thought what the heck. I'm going to keep writing the story even if no one reads it. I know there is at least one person who reads my story and they might want to keep reading, so I am not abandoning this story. Disclaimer- I do not own victorious or big time rush.**_

_Tori's pov_

I was suddenly aware everyone was watching us, I smiled again then walked over to Sikowitz and Lane.

" You guys this is Gustavo Rock, and his assistant Kelly" Lane introduced as Gustavo started talking.

" I'm record producer of a band going on tour in two weeks and we need an opening act. How would you four like to form a band and be our opening act?" Gustavo asked looking at us expectantly. We all looked at each other in disbelief, while Lane and Sikowitz, smiled at us. We quickly nodded our head.

Gustavo started telling us about the tour, how we would have to go down to his studio tomorrow for training, what we would wear on the tour, the type of music we sing, etc. " So the band you will be opening for is-" " Oh my gosh! Your Big Time!" Cat interrupted him by screaming in my ear.

" This will be the band your opening for," Kelly finished looking around at us. " We will leave you guys for a little bit so you can meet each other but guys you have 25 minutes" she then turned to Andre, Cat, Jade and me." You guys need to be at the studio tomorrow by 10 for rehearsal and vocals. See you tomorrow!" Her and the rest of the adults leaving just us kids. Then suddenly Cat had to scream again.

" Oh my gosh your Carlos Garcia!" Carlos is her favorite member, she has 3 posters hanging up on her walls. She went up to him, grabbed his hand where she lead him off to the side. They started talking so I turned back to the guys.

" Well um hi!" I said a bit awkwardly. I mean come on what are you suppose to say to 3 guys who are not only really famous, but also incredibly hot. " I'm Tori, that's Andre, Jade, and over there is Cat" I looked over to see Cat already flirting with Carlos. Well that didn't take long I thought.

" Oh Cat, like the animal?" Logan asked

" What's that supposed to me!" Cat shouted looking insulted

" NNN...Nothing! I love Cats!" he stuttered out trying to defend himself. If you weren't used to Cat it would concern you, saying how we were used to her it was pretty funny.

" Oh me two, they are so cute!" Ah we are now back to happy cat. The guys, besides Carlos all looked at us.

" Yep welcome to the world of Cat!" Andre said while shaking his head and smirking.

" So why was that man drinking out of a Coconut, and not wearing any shoes," Kendall questioned. Obviously he was talking bout Sikowitz, that guy is crazy.

" He says the milk gives him visions," Jade answered for him before walking back over to Robbie and Beck. I noticed her eyeing Kendall during our conversations. It would be good for her to get back out there, since her and Beck broke up.

" Well looks like we are going on tour!" I yelled while smiling.

_**The slap update: just got invited to be an opening act for Big Time Rush, met the band, knocked over by James, and going on tour. This day rocks!**_

_**Mood: ecstatic**_

**_A_nd that's the chapter. So I know I said I would keep writing this story, and I will. But please review and tell me what I should work on to make it better. Or if you just want to comment on the story that's great to. So please review! bye! love ya mean it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have three different stories I need to write so it will take a little time. Also I understand that not everyone is going to like my writing and I am okay with that, however please be nice about it and give me criticism on how to improve. But saying my writing stunk and is s*** sorry bout the cuss word there, that's what someone sent me in a pm. That doesn't help at all. In just makes me wonder if I should keep updating or not**_

_James pov_

" Hi, I'm Tori Vega!" the chick said as I pulled her up. I acutely realized everyone was staring at us so I smiled at her as the dark blur streaked hair girl lead the way over to Gustavo and Kelly who were talking to the hobo guy, and someone rubbing lotion all over his hands.

" You guys this is Gustavo Rock, and his assistant Kelly" The lotion guy introduced to them as Gustavo started talking.

" I'm record producer of a band going on tour in two weeks and we need an opening act. How would you four like to form a band and be our opening act?" Gustavo asked looking at the girls expectantly. They all looked at each as if they didn't believe this could ever happen, believe me it can. I mean just look at us, four hockey players from Minnesota who are now famous superstars going on their third tour! Lotion and Hobo smiled at them. They quickly nodded their heads.

Gustavo started telling all of us about the tour, of course we already heard it all I while ago. They are suppose to meet us down his studio tomorrow for training, what all of us would wear on the tour, the type of music we sing, etc. " So the band you will be opening for is-" " Oh my gosh! Your Big Time!" The red headed girl interrupted him by screaming in Tori's ear.

" This will be the band your opening for," Kelly finished pointing at me and my friends. " We will leave you guys for a little bit so you can meet each other but guys you have 25 minutes" she then turned to Andre, Cat, Jade and Tori " You guys need to be at the studio tomorrow by 10 for rehearsal and vocals. See you tomorrow!" Her and the rest of the adults announced leaving just us kids. Then suddenly Red headed girl just had to scream again. She is really loud!

" Oh my gosh your Carlos Garcia!" Carlos must be her favorite member, because it looked like she didn't even notice us other three boys. She went up to him, grabbed his hand where she lead him off to the side. They started talking so I turned back to the the rest of the gang.

" Well um hi!" Tori said a bit awkwardly. I cant blame her I mean come on we are suppose to be pretty famous, but also we are pretty hot. If I do say so my self" I'm Tori, that's Andre, Jade, and over there is Cat" she introduced looking at the rest of her group she them looked over to see Cat already flirting with Carlos. Well that didn't take long I thought.

" Oh Cat, like the animal?" Logan asked

" What's that supposed to me!" Cat shouted looking insulted

" NNN...Nothing! I love Cats!" he stuttered out trying to defend himself. It was pretty funny, except she seemed a little bipolar, that should make this tour fun.

" Oh me two, they are so cute!" Ah now we must be back to a happy cat. All of us guys, besides Carlos who looked like he was in heaven looked at the remaining three standing before us.

" Yep welcome to the world of Cat!" Andre said while shaking his head and smirking. She must definitely be bipolar.

" So why was that man drinking out of a Coconut, and not wearing any shoes," Kendall questioned. Obviously he was talking about the hobo, I have to admit I was pretty curious myself.

" He says the milk gives him visions," Jade answered for him before walking back over to to the awkward guy and his friend. I noticed her eyeing Kendall during our conversations. It would be good for him saying Joe just left to film her movie.

" Well looks like we are going on tour!" Tori screamed while smiling, and pumping her fist in the air.

_**Okay, we'll sorry I haven't updated in a while but finals are coming up and I'm kinda sleep deprived right now, but another chapter needed to be updated. Also I was a little hurt by the couple of comments that were said. Anyways I need sleep so Bye! Love ya; mean it. **_


End file.
